Chances
by XxRandomHeartxX
Summary: Whether it’s Nate the musician, or Nate the person, he’s always the same. There’s no acting when it comes to him. No superficiality. What you see is what you get. And maybe it isn’t a whole lot, but it’s him. Sequel to Real. Oneshot.


**Chances**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Camp Rock.

**Note:** Seeing as how there's not that much on Nate, this is how _I_ perceive him. Sequel to _Real_ (more like Nate's POV of _Real)_, but can be read as a standalone.

**

* * *

**

_Nate is methodical._

He's the organised one of the group. While Jason and Shane mess around, he's the one that's left to clean up the mess. He doesn't mind it that way. It's just the way it's always been. He's sensible and to the point. He leads his life step by step. And that's the way he's always liked it.

_Nate plays by the rules._

Rules are made for a reason. And that's why Nate sticks by them. He recognises the price he has to pay if he ever lets himself get carried away. Scandals, controversy, rumours. They're all a part of his world, but he deals with them, never putting a toe out of line. He tries to keep the others in line too. It's really quite simple once you get used to it.

_Nate is responsible._

He's the kind of friend you can rely on when you've had too much to drink. The one you can depend on when you don't have anyone else to call. He's the nice guy. It doesn't really bother him. He's always _there_ for anything. He's the friend that picks up everybody's lives when they fall to pieces.

_Nate is careful._

He doesn't really talk too much. If he has something to say, he gets it out there, but if not, he keeps it to himself. He's not much into mindless chatter, and he's not terribly articulate. Sometimes he finds it hard to phrase the words he wants to get out, so instead he shuts himself of. If you can't say it properly, there's no point in saying anything at all.

_Nate is predictable._

He doesn't get too far into himself. He doesn't blunder. He doesn't fawn over girls. He's the boy every girl would love to take home to their mother, but many girls would find boring. He doesn't have the bad boy factor that Shane has. Or the sweet naivety of Jason. He's just Nate, the boy next door. Neat, dull and unremarkable. The only thing separating him from any other ordinary boy is Connect Three.

_Nate never pretends to be anything he isn't._

When the media asks him if he has a girlfriend, he doesn't lie. He's never had one before. They look at him in disbelief. Nate from Connect Three? Famous pop star with no girlfriend? They don't understand that it's not part of his plan. He doesn't need any distractions. All he needs is his music and his band. And girls just aren't part of his agenda.

_Nate will be whoever you want him to be._

Whether it's Nate the musician, or Nate the person, he's always the same. There's no acting when it comes to him. No superficiality. What you see is what you get. And maybe it isn't a whole lot, but it's him.

_Nate is a master of disguise._

It's not like he stays hidden all the time. It's just that he's not dynamic like the other two. He's introverted and quiet. He's the one you're likely to forget if you were asked for the names of the band members. He's eclipsed by the other two members, but it's ok because that means that there's less speculation on him. And it's easier to go about his normal life than it would be otherwise.

_Nate doesn't get flustered._

Normally he wouldn't say anything. He'd just keep his mouth shut and go on like it was a regular day. But it's not. Long, blonde hair obscures his thoughts, and the faint scent of her perfume sends his heart pounding. Suddenly he's stuttering, babbling incoherent words of nonsense, and it's not him anymore.

_Nate can deal with anything._

He wrings his hands together. He can't touch her anymore, he's so tempted, but he can't. Those accidental-on-purpose scrapes, it's like an electric shock that runs through him with every glance. Her hostile glare is always directed at him. She hates him. It's clear in the way she looks at him, but why does she keep on staring?

_Nate doesn't make mistakes._

He can't breathe. It's just a matter of letting go and getting as far as he can away from here. He can forget about all of this. Eventually. But he can't make himself. He's drawn to her, in this way that he shouldn't be. Because she's Tess Tyler and he's Nate. They just don't fit. She belongs with someone like Shane because girls like her don't go for the 'nice' boys. And he's not surprised to find how much this revelation hurts. Nate doesn't mind a lot of things, but he's letting it get the better of him now.

_Nate doesn't fall in love._

He's never understood the concept of love before. He's never needed it before. But now it's all he can think about. Whether it's wrapping her silky hair around his finger and watching it unfurl, or feeling her warmth as her head fits snugly in the crook of his neck. It's all so surreal to him. So much for rationality. He'd always thought that that was what kept him together. He was wrong. He just needed to wait a little longer.

_Nate doesn't take chances._

But he does. Inch by inch he's letting himself go. Finding himself in a way he'd never thought possible. He'd never dreamed possible. When they're together it's just the two of them and it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist. They don't know who she really is. They can't see the way her eyes crinkle up when she smiles. They don't notice the way her voice changes when she's excited. They don't see her the way he does. And he's glad. Because with her it's a whole new experience. And he's tackling it headfirst.

* * *

**A/N:**** So. I had no idea how I saw Nate, but for some reason, he became this sweet, slightly self-conscious (he's not really boring...he just _thinks_ he is) boy-next-door type in my head. Hm. Enjoy. Hope I've fulfilled your Tess/Nate fix. Feel free to review…or not…but, you know, please review. I'd be ecstatic.**


End file.
